Possession
by Roshelle Diall
Summary: She may be spoiled, but Setsu always takes care of everything that is hers, especially when it comes to her most important possession. Now that their time together is nearly over where does Setsu end and Kyouko begin? ONESHOT with spoilers for Chapter 201. OOC and Rated M for Lime.


**A/N:** **I got the idea for this oneshot when I was listening to a duet called As Long As You're Mine from the Wicked Soundtrack and another old song called Possession by Sarah McLachlan. My mind went into the gutter from there. Practice makes perfect after all, right? Since the songs are (mostly) from a woman's POV I also liked the idea of focusing on Ren's pleasure for a change. Don't worry this is not a song fic just the inspiration so you won't see song lyrics. Spoiler for Chapter 201 though the details are all twisted around. This is also OOC. Still I hope you like it. :) I am happy to hear your thoughts on it, good or bad and make changes.**

**I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

Their time together would be ending soon. The time to return to real life was now. That meant that his protective charm would be going on a little hiatus for a while. He knew that she had important matters to attend to but he wanted her to stay. He got out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

Although he was still dripping wet, the fading reminder of her mark was still there. Knowing that these days together were coming to a close made him want to be by her side all the time. He couldn't help himself when he would hold her hand or hug her close.

He wasn't sure what had been going on with her lately. The more he saw her the more she looked like she wanted to disappear from his life and his existence. He had tried everything that he could to prevent that from happening and now she really was going to disappear.

Well, not really disappear but she would be gone from this room and from his side. Sure it was uncomfortable in the beginning but now he had become used to her presence in the other bed. He didn't know how he would handle it when she was no longer there.

He finished drying off and put on some pants before wrapping the towel around his neck and walking out into the room. There she was. Her long legs were crossed on the bed. She was touching up her nails, dipping the brush into the bright red polish, making sure that she slowly painted them just so, before looking them over and lightly blowing on them.

"Nii-san, dinner will be ready soon."

Setsu turned to look at him as he nodded, taking in his sculpted chest and stomach. She found that she was used to his presence and that she liked having him near her. He would pull her close to him, or give her hugs. The soft kisses in her hair and the way his arms wrapped around her felt like a shield. That was their space and no one could get between them, though many people tried and one had finally managed to succeed. Cain was hers and she was there for him.

She was becoming more restless at night as well. Her bed felt empty and knowing that he was only a few feet away was causing her mind to go to some of the strangest places. Setsu turned back to her nails, as she remembered the most recent dream. She wasn't sure where these thoughts were coming from but she did know something needed to be done soon or they would only get worse once she was away from him.

Once her nails were dry, she stood up going to finish up dinner. Taking one last peek at him sitting back in his chair with his can of beer before she left. She got some soup and bread along with a little portion of meat. She walked over to him,

"I gave you exactly enough nii-san, so make sure you eat all of it." she placed the dish down.

Before she could walk away, he grabbed her hand. Shivers went down her spine as he rubbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Thank you for always taking care of me Setsu." he looked into her eyes before letting her go.

"I'm happy to do it. Whatever it takes to make you strong for filming, nii-san." she said wrapping her arms around his neck before she went back to the kitchen to get her meal.

As Setsu walked to the kitchen, she was still trying to get herself under control as her heart was still beating fast. She got her plate and went to sit down on the bed. Once she was finished, she got up to get Cain's so that she could take them to the kitchen.

As Setsu walked up to her brother's side, she stopped, moving the hair out of his face to look at his eyes. Cain pulled her to him and Setsu landed in his lap. Once there, he wrapped his arms around her, holding Setsu's head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking in his scent and enjoying his warmth.

They sat like that for almost an hour before she remembered the dishes. She went to the kitchen to clean up.

While she was gone Cain sat there, ignoring the TV, instead remembering how good she felt in his arms. At that moment he wanted to pick her up and lay her down in his bed. He wouldn't do anything, he only wanted to hold her close and let her decide exactly when and what would happen their last night together. Clearing the thought from his mind, he got under the covers and closed his eyes.

When Setsu got back to the room, she saw that Cain was asleep. She turned the light off and got in the bed.

* * *

Setsu woke up next to Cain in his bed. She shot up,

'_Am I dreaming again?_' Reaching over to touch the warm body, his breathing was deep and even. '_He seems real enough._' But then how did she end up in his bed?

She moved closer to him and felt the heat rush through her abdomen. It was easier to be next to him now since she didn't have to look him in the eye. Turning again, she looked at him and had an overwhelming need to touch him. Reaching out she touched his face before moving up to his hair. Silently stroking it as she lay her head down on him.

She felt his arm go around her and she found the gesture comforting. Before long, she realized that it wasn't enough, moving her whole body on top of him, loving the feel of his hard body against her. She opened her legs so that she was straddling him and pressed firmly against his stomach.

Next, she moved her face up to his, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead, then his cheek. Moving down to his mouth then, leaving a soft kiss on his lips before lightly licking them, wanting to kiss him deeper.

The hand on her back moved, bringing her body against him, as if she wasn't already close enough. His eyes were barely open now,

"Setsu?" her heart pounded at the way he said her name.

She smiled, slowly moving her body against him, "What? Nii-san is mine, isn't he?"

Cain's breathing got quicker as he nodded his head, "Of course."

She lay her head back down on his chest, able to hear how fast his heart was beating. Setsu realized hers was beating just as hard. Without realizing it, her mouth was next to his, tracing a finger over his cheek and then his lips. She looked down at him and realized he was no longer Cain. For that matter looking down at herself, she was also no longer Setsu.

Kyouko looked at him for a long moment. Her face flushed and she wasn't sure what to feel. She only felt the need to take advantage of what little time she had. All she knew was that her body desperately needed to breathe him, to taste him.

"Ren." she whispered before she crushed her mouth against his.

His erotic scent engulfed her as she raked her fingers through his hair. His hands were around her now as she licked his lips again, roughly this time. Finally, he opened his mouth as Kyouko rocked her body on him, her soft lips moving passionately against his as if she couldn't get close enough to him. Ren's hand was in her hair, her hands now gripping either side of his face.

Kyouko felt the heat in her stomach and between her thighs along with the growing evidence of her desire. She broke the kiss then and they were both breathing hard. Since she couldn't see him as clearly her boldness increased. She wanted to know what the rest of him tasted like.

"This is mine." she said in a low voice as she lifted up his shirt to kiss his chest, nipping and sucking as her mouth moved over him.

She started with his chest and made her way back up to his neck, lightly sucking and biting it before making her way back down his sculpted torso. Her breasts pressed up against him through the fabric of her clothes. She rubbed herself against him slowly as a ragged breath escaped him, feeling his hardness pressing in between her legs now as she moved down.

Kissing further down, her hands ran down his sides as her lips went to his stomach until she got to the V-cut muscle covered by his pants. Kyouko rubbed her hands over it lightly underneath the garment before she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Then, using her teeth, she unzipped them, lightly biting him over the fabric of his boxers before pulling them both down until she got to the object of her curiosity. She rubbed her hand over it and looked him over, taking in his heat and the softness of his skin, trying to figure out where to start.

She took the tip of him into her mouth. Licking up the small bit of fluid, her mouth watered at the taste of him. Not quite sure of what to do, she moved her mouth down the length of his shaft, swirling her tongue to make sure she covered every inch of him. She ended up right next to his thigh as she heard another low groan above her.

'_This is a good spot.'_ she moved her mouth over to his left thigh and slowly sucked it. She felt his hands then, trying to stop her, but she held them and kept sucking. After a few minutes, she stopped, pretty sure that she had left a mark even though it was now too dark for her to tell.

Now a bit more sure of herself, she kissed her way up his thigh to the base of his erection before moving over to his sac. She gently massaged it before she took one side into her mouth, lightly sucking on it and then moving over to the other side. Slowly, she ran her tongue along the edges and in between. She made sure that she covered every single millimeter. Feeling her soft tongue moving so slowly on him caused his breathing to get harsher as she moved back up alternately sucking and blowing him lightly along the way.

She kissed the tip of him and then let her tongue glide down the sides again before going back up, putting pressure on him with her lips slowly at first, gradually adding more as she moved her hands up and down, swirling her tongue around the length of him.

Removing her hands and wrapping her lips around him, Kyouko slowly started working her way up and then down, increasing her speed ever so slightly as Ren's groans continued. After a while, she started changing up her pace. Before long, she was moaning. She tried in vain to stop the sounds coming from her but couldn't do it. He was getting even more turned on feeling the wet warmth of her mouth on him, knowing that she enjoyed what she was doing as much as he did.

Now more confident then ever, when Kyouko went down she went as far as she could. She had almost all of him when she felt something hit the back of her throat and panicked, realizing it was a little harder to breathe. Taking a breath through her nose she went back up. Ren's hands were on her then, moving to push her away as sweat broke out on his forehead. He was so close.

"Why won't you let me have what I want?" Kyouko pouted.

"You can't. I'm..." Ren replied in a pained voice.

But she cut him off, "Please? You know I'm always careful with everything that's mine."she moved her lips back on him, no way was she going to be denied.

He gave a frustrated sigh and opened his mouth to reply. Ren's response died on his lips and turned into a low moan as Kyouko moved back down, starting her alternate bobbing motion again as her tongue worked underneath him. She was used to how he felt now and kept working her way slowly down the entire length of him, lightly running her tongue as she moved back up. He was super sensitive, especially near the tip, and soon he had his hand behind her head, slightly thrusting as his panting and groans got louder.

"God, that feels so good!" Ren hissed as his hand held her head tighter.

Kyouko felt herself getting more worked up with every sound that he made. She couldn't explain it, but she was soaking through her panties now. He began to twitch ever so slightly in her mouth before he let out a growl along with a curse. That last move had done him in. He was pulling her back up now but it was too late as she felt something warm hitting the back of her throat.

White spots appeared behind his closed eyes, his body blazing as he came harder than he ever had in his recent memory. She coughed, moving back as she felt the warm surges going down while also tickling her nose.

When she felt like she could breathe again, she slowly lapped up what was left. He was still shaking from his release while she savored the taste of him until he was completely clean. His breathing was still hard as he opened his eyes and looked down,

"I didn't think you were ready for that." Ren paused then, looking at her, "Thank you."

"Please don't be mad." Kyouko looked up at him, "You know I always make sure to take good care of you. Or do you not belong to me anymore?"

He sighed again, pulling her up next to him, laying her head back down beside him. He was stroking her arm now.

"You don't need to ask me that. You already know the answer." he said placing gentle kisses on her face and neck.

Kyouko nodded as she moved in closer to Ren. As he held her, her tears suddenly appeared and she began crying.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't want to leave you. I'm finding it hard to let you go." then after a few minutes came her soft-spoken, "I love you."

He hugged her tighter against him. The feeling hit close to home for him as well. "And I love you."

He got up then, moving on top of her to take her mouth in a quick kiss before moving down to her neck and her breasts. He took his time here, rubbing and squeezing each one before he kissed them and slowly sucked the hardened peaks. Kyouko whimpered when she felt his mouth go lower, as her butterflies increased and goosebumps appeared on her flushed skin. She knew she couldn't take much of this from him. Just for this moment, as long as he was here with her, she saw no reason to resist,

"Ren, please. I'm yours," she heard herself saying as her face got hot, "Do what you want to me. I promise I won't stop you."

He moved back over her, capturing her lips in another smoldering kiss as his hand went down to her shorts. She returned it with the same intensity, their unspoken emotions simmering beneath the surface. She sighed as she opened her legs and her lips more, allowing him easier access. He had barely touched her, yet her body was already screaming for him, the tremors increased as she lost herself in his mouth and his hands. The kiss went on forever it seemed.

Kyouko closed her eyes giving in to the sensations that she was feeling, then woke up alone and back in her bed as Setsu.

Sitting up again she looked around and then down and finally, over to the window. The sun was just starting to rise. Looking at the clock, it was 5:30 am. Her body hummed as she touched her lips and she could still feel some dampness between her legs.

'_Was that just a dream?_' she thought for the second time. It had all happened so fast. She sat there, still trying to process the current state her body was in. Then the sadness hit her as she looked over at the sleeping man in the other bed.

'_Today's the last day that I'll be with him._'

Getting up she walked over to Cain's bed and saw that he had just a hint of a smile on his face. She touched a finger to his mouth ever so slightly, kissing his cheek before getting in next to him.

"Don't ever forget Nii-san, I am the only one that understands you completely and my heart will always be with you." she whispered softly to him.

Turning so that her back was against him, Setsu lay her head on his arm and went back to sleep.


End file.
